


An Irish encounter

by LadyMiddlefinger



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dublin (City), F/M, Getting to Know Each Other, Hotel Sex, Random Encounters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-27 11:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20947850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMiddlefinger/pseuds/LadyMiddlefinger
Summary: An encounter with Aidan Gillen turns out to be a very pleasant experience.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! 
> 
> This is it, my very first fic with real people in it and in the first person perspective. First of all a little disclaimer:
> 
> I have the highest respect for the private lives of famous people. I don't know Aidan personally, so everything I wrote about him is pure imagination or the way I would love him to be. He's also single in this fic because otherwise it wouldn't have felt right to me.  
Some of the stuff in this fic is inspired by my own trip to Dublin this year, some of it is of course just a very vivid fantasy. 😄
> 
> If you don't like such fics, please keep scrolling. If you do and enjoyed this one, I'm than happy for some comments and kudos. ☺️

Traveling alone definitely has its advantages. This is one of my last trips before I start a new job in a new city so I try to make the most out of my time. Dublin – and of course Ireland in general – has its own kind of magic. Modern, yet full of interesting history. Old buildings lining up with new ones, shaping the city, defining the daily lives. And in the center of it all, the Liffey, the pubs, the music, the people. I can’t take my eyes off of its beauty and diversity. Dublin has my heart, even after a few days. I spend the meantime of my trip exploring the city, snapping as many pictures as possible, getting lost in the streets. I love taking my time, walking around, taking it all in.

One evening I decide to attend a pub tour because why not? As much as I like exploring everything by myself, I also enjoy meeting new people. So that’s what I’m about to do.  
No Temple Bar District though. It’s too crowded and expensive. It isn’t the real deal and that’s what I’m here for. So I meet up with a bunch of people on O’Connell Street, right under the Spire. We make our way to the first pub, tasting some fine beer. Then up to the next for Whiskey which nearly burns my throat. Afterwards we stop at another location for some food and some more pints. We talk and talk lots, getting to know each other. People from all over the world at one table, speaking about traveling, life and how beautiful the Irish landscape is. I’m in heaven and really happy just to experience such a great evening.

Our last stop is a pub where they play live music throughout the night, right at a table, without any rehearsal. I enjoy this kind of partying so much, it’s way better than some stuffed club. This feels real. It feels like utter joy.

I order another Gin and Tonic at the bar, talking to a girl from the US, Sarah.

„So, what do you love to do other than traveling and photography?“ she asks me.

„Oh well. Reading for one. And also watching some cool TV shows. I love getting attached to good stories and characters.“

„Same!“, she squeals, clinking her glass against mine. „What’s your favorite TV show?“

I think about it for a second and smile. „It has to be Game of Thrones.“

„Duh! Such a great show indeed. What house are rooting for?“

I laugh out loud, shaking my head slightly.

„What?“ She tries to read my expression, waiting for me to answer.

„It’s no common house. Well, it isn’t even a real house at all. It’s House Baelish.“

The information sinks in. It takes her a full minute to find her voice again. Then she can’t stop laughing.

„No way. That bastard?“

„Yeah!“ I answer her truthfully. „That bastard is such an interesting character and more like your common antagonist. Plus, please don’t tell me you don’t find Aidan Gillen attractive!“ I take a large gulp of my Gin and Tonic after my short speach.

„He is. Quite an attractive man. That role though…“

I laugh again. „He’s not just quite attractive. He’s super hot. And such a lovely human being. And intelligent. And…have I mentioned hot?“ I carry on with my babble, not aware that she turns quiet all of a sudden and somehow a bit uncomfortable. To my defense, I’m a bit drunk and in a good mood, that’s the only situation in which I can’t stop myself. Ever.

„Well, sorry for too much information here but that Sweetling thing. Gosh, it’s so naughty but I ship it so hard. I would let him under my dress as often as he liked. That man gives me wet drea…what is it? Everything alright?“

She just stares at me, then her gaze wanders beside me. I look at her confused but turn around nonetheless. My blood freezes the minute I spot him. Right next to me. At the very bar I’m sitting.

„I’m so sorry…“, I murmur at him, trying to smile as innocently as possible. 

He just smirks at me – this damn all-knowing smirk – and offers me his hand.

„Nice to meet you. I’m Aidan, but you can also call me Petyr, if it _pleases you_.“

I stare at his hand for some seconds, frozen in place, unable to move even a finger. He prounces the last two words in such a teasing manner, I nearly faint there and then.

I finally find the courage to take his hand. „I’m Olivia, nice to meet you too. And, ehm, so sorry for saying, well, all of this. I didn’t know you where here. It’s such a pleasure to meet you in person.“

I let go of his hand after some seconds. I’m fangirling so hard internally, I can barely keep myself together.

„Oh, yeah. _All of this_. Thank you I guess.“

Aidan looks even more handsome than on screen. He’s right in between filming Project Blue Book, if I ain’t mistaken, so he’s sporting the Hynek look. And that look, it drives me mad. I feel like such a bad person for desiring this talented man in front of me.

„I really appreciate all your work, you’re such an amazing actor. But well, yeah, I really love your portrayal of Petyr Baelish“, I ramble again, anchoring myself with my drink.

„Well, thank you very much.“ He smiles kindly at me, boyish even. I’m fascinated by his charm and relaxed behavior. I always pictured him as quite shy in front of strangers but he seems fine with the situation and I start to relax too.

„I’m with the group if you need anything“, Sarah says and pulls me out of my thoughts. I nod at her thankfully – both for offering me a way out and letting me alone with him.

„Really cool to meet you, Aidan“, she adds smiling, leaving us behind.

„Thank you, nice to meet you too.“ He returns her smile and waits for her to rejoin our group before he turns his attention towards me again.

I have never thought it would be possible to meet a famous person for real. I mean, how lucky can a girl get?

The tension is eased some more when we start talking about music, poetry, Ireland, his favorite places in Dublin and my favorite books. It’s so unreal, believe me, sitting in a pub with Aidan Gillen, talking about all kinds of things. He’s such a talkable person. I can’t tell if he’s also a bit drunk (I still am, I ain’t even near sober) or if he just enjoys my company. Of course I ask him why he’s here, alone. He tells me he met up with some friends and decided to end the evening with a pint when he noticed me talking about him.

„For God’s sake, I’m so sorry again. I never meant for you to hear…that.“

„Oh, don’t worry, I have had much worse encounters with fans. Ours is, hmm…quite entertaining, to be honest.“

I blush hard at his words. Is he flirting with me? No, just no. It’s just the alcohol playing games with me.

„I just had a talk with a new friend about my favorite TV show. I didn’t know you were eavesdropping.“ I giggle and he joins in, taking a good sip of his beer.

„Touché.“

We finish our drinks and he orders two more for us.

„Thank you, Aidan.“

„You’re welcome.“ He smiles gently at me. I can’t help but take him in from head to toe. He is dressed casually in blue jeans and a t-shirt. Hair undone (but oh so fluffy, I really want to run my hands through it), beard still on point.

I’m interrupted by some more live music which brings me back to the current situation. A bunch of musicians play some Irish tune which gets the crowd going. More and more people join in singing and dancing. I’m fascinated by the atmosphere when Aidan offers me his hand again.

„Do you want to dance?“, he mouths.  
I look at him like a deer in the spotlights. I rarely dance, let alone with famous people whom I find attractive. But looking at him gives me no other choice than to gulp down my Gin and Tonic and take his hand.

We dance to the music like there’s no tomorrow. I can’t tell if it’s my state of drunkenness or just the pure happiness of the moment which makes me feel light and free. We laugh and sing along. The people around us don’t seem to recognize Aidan or they purely don’t care. I wonder how many noticed him in here, though I can’t come to a conclusion because said Aidan starts spinning me around. It takes several moments and lots of panicked laughter for him to stop.

He somehow collects me in his arms and all of a sudden my stomach drops. I’m unbelievably near his face, I can see every little wrinkle and the real color of his eyes. We look at each other breathlessly. It feels like we’re in some kind of bubble. The music around us carries on. The people don’t stop dancing and cheering, although I could swear they did.

Then I do something unbelievably stupid. I kiss him. It just lasts for a couple of seconds, without tongue, without teeth. Just a bold kiss on the lips.

I open my eyes, panic rising quickly in my chest. Now it’s Aidan who looks at me with big eyes.

„Oh God, I’m sorry!“, I mumble and let go of him. I don’t know what to do so I do the only thing which seems right in this moment: I rush out of the pub as fast as possible and onto the dark streets of Dublin with a hammering heart in my chest. 


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I awake late with a severe headache. To my dismay I can recall every single thing that happened yesterday. My cheeks turn bright red only with the thought of my behavior. How can I possibly leave this room ever again? How can I watch a show or movie with Aidan ever again without fainting out of pure embarrassment?

After several moments of self-pity I decide to go downstairs and have some breakfast in the restaurant of my hotel. It would be a wasted day if I locked myself up in my room instead of trying to distract myself with some delicious food and the beauty of Dublin.

So I spend my day shopping (out of frustration, yes, but also because I want to spend some of my money for some beautiful things), eating some delicious food in cool pubs while I enjoy the Irish atmosphere to the fullest.

After a much needed nap back at my hotel I decide to risk it all. It’s past 8 pm and I can’t possibly sleep after such a refreshing nap, so I step out of the door into the cool Irish air. I know where I’m headed, although I have little to no hope of meeting him again, of apologizing to him for…kissing him.

When I step into yesterday’s pub, I immediately see him casually leaning at the bar, sipping his pint of beer. My mind goes blank then. My heart starts hammering in my chest like crazy. Who on earth would have thought that he’s here? What shall I say to him? How can I start a conversation? Should I even start a conversation? Should I just walk away and leave this mess be?

Before I can decide he notices me. I curse inwardly but at the same time this incredible feeling from yesterday returns.

I can't move, even if I tried to. But I don't have to. He approaches me already, his famous smirk plain on his face.

"Hi there", he says while he stops one or two steps in front of me.

The bar is packed already but it isn't too loud for a conversation. So I decide not to be a coward and return his smile.

"Hi", I simply say, staring at him without a second thought.

"Do you want to drink something?" he asks me politely and I nod.

Before I can respond anything more he gently grabs my hand and leads me back to the bar. My skin prickles instantly where he touches me and I momentarily blush. This is so wrong, I know it. I kissed him yesterday. I kissed a famous actor whom I don't even know except through his roles. And I kissed him like some lovedrunk teenager, without respecting his boundaries or his feelings at all. Damn you, Gin and Tonic. Damn you for making me act so stupid!

"...and one Gin and Tonic, please", I hear him order. I gulp at that. Is he even aware of what he does to me?

I simply stand still, heart still hammering. While we wait, he turns around, looking at me with interest. But it takes several more moments for him to say his thoughts out loud.

"Why...well, why did you leave so fast yesterday?"

His question drives the air out of my lungs. I try to find the right words, to be honest, to apologize. Before I can answer, the bartender interrupts us. Luckily for me.

We grab our drinks. Aidan leads me to a table on the far end of the pub. It is crowded here too but there is still some space for two people.

I sit down in the corner at the table he chose, overlooking the pub.

He sits down more or less besides me, giving me enough space but also without giving me too much space at the same time.

We stare around for some time without speaking. The music of the pub (this time not live but through the speakers) and all the conversations around us make us relax a bit. At least this is how it feels because my heart seems to normalize its rhythm. I take a few sips from my Gin and Tonic.

"Do you...hmm...well, do you regret that you kissed me?"

His sudden question startles me. I gulp again. This time my cheeks turn into a deep shade of red. I can't look into his eyes when I decide to risk it all and shake my head.

Suddenly I can feel his breath near my cheek and look up. This might have been a mistake because he is right in front of me.

"Good. Me neither", he whispers.

I‘m surprised when he brushes away a lock of my hair and leans in some more. His hands grab my face gently and then his lips meet mine.

This is as far away from yesterday's kiss as it can get. His lips move slowly but passionately with mine, giving me time to adjust to the situation. Him too, I guess. Then his tongue begs entrance into my mouth. I can't deny him his wish, how could I? He deepens the kiss and I melt.

After some long moments we part again, panting softly, still looking at each other. Gosh, these blue eyes of his are making me drown. I study his face with interest. He is even more handsome than yesterday, I notice. Of course he was attractive then too but now, up so close, it‘s something entirely different.

"You're lovely, do you know that?" His compliment makes me feel all sort of things.

I blush again. "Thank you."

After some seconds I add: "And you're such a good kisser."

Aidan genuinely smiles and takes my hand into his.

"It's my pleasure. And you're too. Besides...I felt a bit overwhelmed yesterday, though I enjoyed your company so much. You're really special and such an interesting person."

I don't know what to respond. I just look at him. Is this really happening? This can't be happening. Can it?

"God, I hope I didn't scare you." He lets go of my hand, worried about his behavior.

"No, no, Aidan, not in the slightest." I take his hand in mine this time, assuring him that he hasn't done anything wrong.

His eyes light up again. Seven hells, how can a man be so soft and utterly hot at the same time?

We stare at each other while his thumb draws lazy circles on my hand. This little gesture alone makes the butterflies in my stomach go wild. Have I ever felt like this before? This isn’t love, of course it isn’t, but it’s definitely something very close to it. Affection, lust, admiration. That’s what I can tell for sure.

"I...I want to ask you something. This isn't what I do. Actually, I have never done this before. Would you...would you like to spend the night with me?"

And there stops my heart. My mouth goes dry, my hands start sweating and down there, between my legs...well, that ache intensifies even more.

I study him carefully. There is worry in his eyes. He doesn't want to hurt or upset me. He feels drawn to me, I can see it. He aches for me too and this is all I need to know. Something snaps and I crash into him, kissing him without worrying what others might think. I attack his mouth with passion, clawing at his back. I feel electrified by him, I can't help myself.

Aidan kisses me back instantly. His hands wander in my hair and onto the small of my back, pressing me against him some more. His lips and tongue play with me in the best way possible.

I do the only thing which feels natural to me. I straddle him. In the middle of the pub. He doesn't stop me, pushing me down some more onto his lap. I can feel him there and whimper slightly.

He notices, of course he does, and stops kissing me.

"Let's go somewhere more private."


	3. Chapter 3

We stumble into my hotel room. I’m glad he didn’t insist on going to his place. It would have been awkward given the situation. This feels more appropriate for two people who are new to such things but still can’t help themselves.

He’s pressing me against the now closed door, kissing along my jawline, my neck, nibbling at my collarbone.

„You taste so sweet, my dear“, he whispers.

Aidan’s skilled fingers make quick work of my blouse. Button after button is opened and gives him more access to my skin. His beard is the perfect contrast to his light kisses.

His hands find a new home on by breasts. I arch into him instinctively. Even through the lace of my bra I can sense my hardening nipples. What he’s doing to me is pure sin.

Aidan takes my hand, heading straight to the bed, where he sits down, pulling me on top of him.

We kiss and feel each other for what seems to be an eternity or just a split second. I have lost the ability to tell how slow or fast time goes by.

We strip each other off our tshirt and blouse. My hands run over his chest, his heartbeat steady under my fingertips. I admire his form, his arms, his chest hair… I still can’t believe I’m sitting on Aidan’s lap, ready to consume him whole.

My bra is gone next and when his hands cup my breasts, I grind down lightly. His touches light a fire deep within myself, I can’t possibly describe how much he turns me on.

We caress each other in silence, arching into one another, grinding, feeling, getting lost.

I’m desperate for more, so I slide down his lap onto the floor. I feel naughty, I feel alive, I feel…aroused to no end.

„You don’t have to…“ He looks down at me, stroking my cheek affectionately.

„I know, but I want to.“ I undo his belt then, pulling down his trousers and his underwear too. He gasps at my boldness, I can hear it. And it makes me feel aroused even more.

My hands find his already errect member without thinking twice. He feels solid and hot in the palm of my hand. I can feel him twich when I begin to stroke him gently.

After some time my mouth sinks down onto him. Aidan gasps, then moans lowly. His sounds go right to my core.

He tastes clean and absolutely glorious. I stop for a second, looking up at him.

„Aidan, I want you to…can you please…“

„What is it, _sweetling_?“, he encourages me and I shudder at his choice of endearment. He knows too damn well what he is doing to me.

„Please hold my hair“, I whisper and look at him. He instantly seems to know what I need. His right hand collects my locks into a lose ponytail.

I close my eyes in appreciation and sink down again. That’s when he tightens the hold on my hair, not so much to hurt me but enough to exactly give me what I secretly pleaded for. I moan around him in surprise which makes him grow even bigger inside of my mouth.

I open my eyes after some moments, watching him while I enjoy his little sounds. His eyes are closed. He guides me up and down with his hand in my hair. I let him in deeper and deeper, let him increase the rhythm I started, let him take what I have to give willingly, gladly.

That’s when he opens his eyes, staring directly into mine.

„Fuck“, he moans softly, guiding me back up. Before I can do anything else, his lips find mine in a heated kiss. I wonder if he can taste himself and if he likes it. I decide I like his taste very much.

He shifts us around so I’m the one sitting on the bed and he’s dropping to his knees in front of me. I see the glint of lust in his eyes.

Without further words his hands wander below my skirt. He grips my underwear and pulls it down in one swift motion. As I look down at him with hooded eyes, I can’t believe this is really happening. I study Aidan’s face while he is busy with pushing up my skirt, then deciding otherwise and pulling it down my legs too which leaves me bare. His features are defined. His Hynek beard makes me quiver a bit. His eyes are somehow dark blue when they look up at me. Of course I don’t know him very well. But I know he’s gentle, funny, intelligent and so damn handsome, that much is true. And he doesn’t seem to be shy the slightest when his eyes cast down again and he opens my legs. He can’t quite school is features when he stares at me. Gods, I must be dripping wet, at least that’s how I feel under his heated gaze.

He doesn’t waste anymore time. His lips find my nether ones in a passionate kiss. I nearly jump at his ministrations, so he tries to keep me still with his hands on my hips.

„Fuck, Aidan…“ I moan. I can’t control myself while he is eating me out. His tongue seems to be everywhere at once, flicking my clit, licking where I ache the most. My hands wander into his greying hair. He looks so good between my legs. Then he inserts one finger into me, followed by the second one. I nearly choke at my own moans when he starts pumping. His fingers feel unbelievable inside of me.

When he is sucking at me hungrily while he is fucking me and looks up, our eyes meet and I’m done. I come around his fingers, a quivering mess.

„Please fuck me, please, please…“, I hear myself mumble when my orgasm begins to subside.

„Don’t be greedy.“ His voice is deep and mocks me. My eyes are still closed when I feel the head of his cock against my wetness.

„Ohh…“, I moan, opening my eyes just to stare directly into his.

„Are you on the pill? Do you want me to use a condom? Tell me what you need.“

I collect my thoughts, try to process what he’s asking. Why haven’t I thought about that before? His questions make me feel all sort of things. It’s sweet and very caring of him to ask. He’s a real gentleman.

„I’m on the pill“, I mumble. „And I want to feel you inside of me. Now.“

He is hovering above me. I feel bolder still, on that sweet high that I totally forget my manners, totally forget who he is.

Fuck me, I mouth, then I drag him down, kissing him deeply. That’s when I feel him pushing into me. We both groan into each other’s mouths. My legs wrap around his waist, pulling him in deeper. Aidan retreats a bit so he can look at me while he begins to move gently, leisurely. He studies my face with every push and pull. I can’t look away, can’t close my eyes. We stare at each other. His hands explore my breasts, playing with my nipples, rolling them between his fingers. After some moments of getting used to his length and his ministrations, his hands move to my hips and he gives the first little thrust. I swear, my eyes nearly role back at the feel of him.

„You like that?“

I nod while my hands find leverage on his arms.

He does it again. And again. And again. He starts fucking me in earnest.

„You feel so good around me.“

I moan loudly, meeting his thrusts.

„Yes, that’s it. Oh fuck.“ Aidan’s voice cracks. He’s giving it to me harder, driving himself into me. My heart nearly jumps out of my chest, my head feels light, my whole body in fact. It’s like I’m flying, only anchored by his hands and his cock.

„You need to be claimed like this, don’t you?“, Aidan whispers through gritted teeth.“ That’s how you like it, hard and fast.“

“Yes, yes, yes…“, I mumble, completely at a loss for words. His dirty talking adds another layer of pleasure to all of this.

„Gods, you‘re so tight and wet.“

He drives himself inside of me with precise, hard thrusts. I feel my orgasm approaching. Just seconds before I fall off the cliff of bliss, Aidan presses his thumb against my clit, flicking it, and that’s it. I come around him for the second time, moaning, shaking, flying. But he continues, fucking me through my high.

It’s moments later when his thrusts become faster, more urgent, and he pulls out, groaning.

„Fuuuck.“ I feel his seed shoot on my lower stomach, my thighs and finally, my cunt.

He collapses on top of me. His weight feels amazing, his sweaty skin against mine. I could get used to this, I think.

When he roles off of me, he lands beside me, still panting but looking at me.

I don’t know why I feel so adventurous or if my mind is still clouded. My right hand starts to wander down my body. When it reaches my center and collects his come, I shudder. I bring my fingers to my mouth, sucking them while I look at him.

„Gods, you’re killing me, woman“, he groans. He reaches for my face, kissing me hard.

„Not bad for an older man.“ I giggle.

„Not bad for such a young thing either“, he counters with his famous smirk.

I swat his shoulder playfully before I cuddle against his lean frame. My head rests in the crook of his neck. He smells of sex and sweat and his very own scent.

I fall asleep then, in this warm embrace of a man I never thought I would meet, let alone share the bed with. I awake in the early hours of the next morning.

Aidan’s already awake, looking at me with interest and a wonderfully sly smirk on his lips.

„Good morning beautiful“, he says, kissing me lightly on my forehead.

„Good morning handsome“, I counter.

We snuggle into each other some more, enjoying the silence of the morning, the sound of our beating hearts.

We sleep with each other again. This time slowly, leisurely. We take our time to explore our bodies, to draw out our pleasure.

We decide to eat breakfast an hour later and order some to our room (thank God for room service!).

Then we talk about everything that comes to our minds, ask one another interesting questions. We really get to know each other, in bed, naked, between a cup of coffee and a croissant. It’s poetic, in my eyes, and so surreal at the same time. It’s far away from the walk of shame so many of my friends talk about after a one-night-stand. I feel safe between the sheets with Aidan. And he seems to be comfortable too. He’s so down to earth and easy to talk to.

I know this won’t last forever, deep down I of course know. Nevertheless it doesn’t stop me to pretend we have all the time in the world to enjoy…this.

When he tries to leave the bed, I pull him back, laughing, not in the mood to let him go already. He joins in, tickling me for revenge before we melt away by one of those all-consuming kisses. His lips on mine, his tongue in my mouth, his hands on my body – this can’t end, right? It possibly can’t.

I feel quite sore between my legs. That fact doesn’t stop me to sleep with him a third time, switching positions, clawing at each other, one mind-blowing orgasm chasing another.

It’s well past dinner time when we leave the bed for good.

„You are a vision“, Aidan says when he looks at me dressing myself. He’s already dressed so he just sits in the big chair opposite the bed and observes me with what I would call a hungry gaze. „Such a lovely blush. I really want to know what’s going on in that intelligent mind of yours.“

I smile at him over my shoulder. „Make a guess.“

„Well. I changed my mind. Don’t tell me. I just want to savor the moment.“

I suddenly stop dressing, turning around so I can face him. He looks content, even happy. He smiles warmly, his eyes shining in the dim light of the bedroom lamp. I really have to make myself stop from falling head over heels for him.

Instead, I lean down to where he is sitting and press my lips onto his.

„I don’t want to sound like a freaking fan girl, but…“ I muster the courage to say the next words out loud. „Is there any chance to get your number, just…you know…if our paths cross again. So we can meet up…“

„…and fuck.“ His boldness leaves me speechless. He laughs at me whole-heartedly and nods his head. „Yeah, I mean…how stupid could I be to turn such a lovely offer down?“

We say goodbye moments later in front of my hotel. The last kiss we share lingers on my lips like a promise. A promise of meeting again. Someday. Somehow. Somewhere.


End file.
